


The Snow Sniper

by ScrollingKingfisher



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenges [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But like an epic snowball fight, Gen, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollingKingfisher/pseuds/ScrollingKingfisher
Summary: All Sam wanted was to go for a nice walk in the snow. Clearly, Gabriel wasn’t going to let that happen.
“You throw another enchanted snowball at me and we’re gonna have a problem.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December prompt of the Gabriel Monthly Challenge over on tumblr!

   Sam enjoyed living in the bunker, he really did. It was wonderful to have a home to come back to after a hunt, stuffed to the gills with weapons and research. And best of all, it had excellent water pressure.

 

   But sometimes he just had to get out of there. Having himself, Dean, Castiel and now Gabriel all squashed into the same space was inevitably going to become too much eventually.

 

   He liked Gabriel enough, but he was exhausting to be around, even more than Dean, and that was saying something. And Sam got restless, especially in the winter, when there were no cases and it had snowed too much to run. Which was why Sam had made a break for it as soon as the weather let up, in an effort to burn off all the excess energy.

 

   It had been storming almost constantly for the previous two days, but that morning it was finally calm when he stepped out of the bunker doors. The still air was bitingly cold. Sam puffed out a breath and grinned as the smoke drifted off, glad for his thick coat, hat and gloves. 

 

   The wind the previous night had dragged the snow off the road and piled it along the verges in huge mounds, luckily making it easier to walk. Sam set off briskly, boots crunching into the fluffy layer, contemplating maybe doing a few circuits of the bunker. Maybe he could-

 

   Something dense hit the back of his head with a dull _thump_. Sam whipped around, arms up and fists clenched ready to hold off an attacker, but there was no one there. Just the treeline and the ugly concrete projection of the bunker.

 

   Something wet and cold started to dribble down the back of his neck, and as Sam started to come down from the adrenaline he realised that what he had been hit with was actually…

 

Snow.

 

   He brushed the rest out of his hair, grimacing, but that didn’t stop what had already melted from seeping into his collar. Who had thrown it? As far as he had last seen, Dean was still sitting in the library with a book in his weird grey robe, so it wouldn’t have been him.

 

   With one last narrow-eyed look at the bunker entrance Sam set off again.

 

   He couldn’t help it though, he was paranoid now. His ears were pricked, ready to catch the sound of incoming attackers, his nerves too raw after a lifetime of fights and haunted houses.

 

   Which was why he caught the quiet whiffle of the snowball streaking towards him.

 

   He flinched back instinctively, and the projectile missed. It shot past his face, grazing his ear, but in front of Sam’s surprised eyes it swung around in a wide circle and came back at him like a heat-seeking missile.

 

   There was no dodging it this time. The snowball hit him solidly in the side of the head, erupting into a cloud of thick powder. Sam hissed and bent over, scrabbling to try and get it out of his ear. More stuck in his hair, trickling glacial water down his neck again.

 

   Fine. He knew exactly who it was now. So this was how he wanted to play, huh?

 

   Sam scooped the snow out of his hair, casually picking up some more from the ground. He breathed in deeply, then let it out again verrrry slowly, closing his eyes. He spoke loudly and evenly, without turning around.

 

   “You throw another enchanted snowball at me and we’re gonna have a problem.”

 

   The sound of chuckles echoed from behind the treeline, muffled by the snow. Sam turned towards the sound, not at all surprised to see Gabriel grinning at him as he stepped out of the branches. He had on his usual jacket and jeans, but he had made a concession to the weather in the form of gloves and a horrific maroon-and-puce bobble hat. He hopped up onto the mound of snow, which almost definitely wouldn’t have supported him without angelic assistance.

 

   “What are you doing out here, Sammykins? Little bit chilly to be wandering in the winter wonderland.”

 

   “Well I _was_ trying to have a nice, peaceful walk,” Sam told him, hands still carefully behind his back.

 

   Gabriel put his gloved hands on his hips and tutted, shaking his head, the bobble on his hat bouncing merrily. “And you didn’t invite me. How rude of you!”

 

   “What’s with the hat? I thought archangels didn’t get cold,” Sam commented as he played for time.

 

   Gabriel sniffed. “I’ve got sensitive ears. Anyway-”

 

   Sam whipped the snowball that he had been carefully shaping out from behind his back and flung it at Gabriel’s face with all the precision of a master marksman.

 

   He had just enough time to see Gabriel’s wide eyes before impact. The snowball obliterated itself, white powder covering Gabriel’s clothes, and knocked the bobble hat off the top of his head.

 

   Sam burst into roars of laughter at the sight of Gabriel’s surprised expression, blinking as melting snow slowly dripped off his nose, apparently stunned that Sam had dared to throw a snowball back at an archangel of the Lord.

 

   “Oh come on, don’t tell me you didn’t expect that?”

 

   That seemed to snap Gabriel out of it. The surprise evaporated off his face and his expression turned into one of pure, sadistic glee. Sam had just enough time to think, _oh no_.

 

   Then Gabriel stretched his arms out, palms facing upwards like magneto about to lift a stadium. Sam stared in fascinated horror as the entire snow bank that Gabriel was standing on groaned, shifting, flowing like sand as it rolled itself into hundreds and hundreds of perfectly identical snowballs. They floated up to surround Gabriel where he hovered in mid-air like a cloud of fluffy white missiles.

 

   “Gabe…” Sam said carefully. Gabriel smiled an evil smile.

 

   “Gabriel no!”

 

   But it was too late. The snowballs flew, arcing gracefully through the air, pelting towards their target. Sam yelped and turned to run, but it was no use-

 

.o0o.

 

   Dean looked up from his book when the door opened, letting in an icy draught. For half a second he didn’t recognise the pale figure looming at the top of the stairs, but suddenly he realised who it was.

 

   He started laughing. He couldn’t help it. Snow was caked onto Sam’s clothes in an inch-thick layer, cracking off slowly, bits dropping off as he loped dejectedly down the stairs.

 

   “Did you fall in a snow bank or something?”

 

   “He buried me,” Sam responded glumly, brushing hopelessly at the thick layer on his chest.

 

   Dean laughed even louder. Sam glared at him and gave him the finger before shuffling in the direction of the showers.

 

   “Dude, I keep telling you not to throw snowballs at Gabriel! And don’t get water everywhere!” Dean called after him, chuckling.

 

   As soon as Sam disappeared around the corner, Dean kicked his feet up onto the table.

 

   “Glad I didn’t get mixed up in that,” he muttered to himself with a grin. He didn’t want to be covered in freezing snow, thanks very much.

 

   “What makes you think you escaped, Winchester?”

 

   Dean looked up to the balcony and his eyes widened with horror at the sight of Gabriel in what had to be the worst hat he had ever seen and were those… a cloud of floating snowballs!?

 

   “No snow in the bunker! Don’t you fucking dare!”

 

   Gabriel’s cackles were the last thing Dean heard before everything was muffled by white powder.

 

.o0o.

 

   Sam smirked as he passed Dean on his way to the shower.

 

   “Woah, Dean, what did you do? Fall in a snow drift?”

 

   “Shut it,” Dean growled as he stalked by, trailing white powder towards the bathroom. Using angelic powers for snowball fights was totally unfair, even if Gabriel had cleaned it up afterwards.

 

   Well, most of it.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, comments and kudos welcome :)


End file.
